The Legend of Cataleya
by DyanaSalvadoreMason
Summary: This is a story about a girl who will face the biggest battle of his life as a warrior but with a little help from a young superhero team.


"Legend has it that there are over a thousand years ago there was a kingdom warrior whose reputation belonged to the beauty, strength and intelligence of men and women who inhabited this planet. But one day, the planet has been invaded by another civilization which dominated Audacity stronger soon. They killed all the royal family belonging, forcing the Queen to send her daughter to Earth. They knew this planet and the princess knew that there would be safe. Her name was Cataleya. "

- She was? - A little voice spoke crawling for the book. Was a child with a white dress and black hair loose and wavy with a few freckles on her face. His eyes sparkled when pointing to a drawing of a girl with a sword and a warrior indeed. She was very beautiful, like the child she also had loose and wavy hair.

- Yes dear. Cataleya was a very beautiful and strong princess. As you will be one day. - Replied the mother giving a pat on the head of the girl closed the book.

- What happens to you on Earth? - Asks again even more curious.

- Well, do not know very well, but they say she continued to be a great warrior on Earth has been highlighted in many wars and then she married a prince. But no more than a legend.

- I want her there! - Requires the child innocently causing the mother laugh.

- Oh dear, it has existed and who knows if not leave descendants.

- Maybe I am one. - Suggested the child with eyes shining with excitement.

- Who knows. - Replied the mother giving a kiss goodnight on the forehead of the child after the cover with sheets. - Good night Princess Annabelle.

- Good night, Mom. - And turned out the light. After a few minutes the light from the lamp is turned on again this time by Annabelle pulling the book from the bedside table for you. Opens the page where was retracto princess and is looking to stare at the picture with his blue eyes for a good bit.

«« «« «« «« «« «« ««

- Come on Anne, this is your best? - Shouts a man seeing his opponent being kicked to the other side of the arena. Anne rises have no strength to fight anymore, but gathers momentum and runs up to the man giving him a kick in the face that makes him crashing into the ground.

- Better? - Asks Anne reach out to help him throwing a winning look.

- Much better. - Says the man accepting the helping hand of Anne. - The workout is done for the day.

- At least. - Anne yells walking to the exit.

- Anne! - Shouts the instructor taking care of the girl. - Your mother would be proud of the woman she has become.

- No doubt - says Anne taking back way to the exit.

Annabelle was born within a merceais arts organization located in the mountains of Tibet. This his five years has been trained by his mother who was an important and strongest member in the organization but unfortunately died sick when Anne was ten. Now eighteen, Anne is considered such a strong fighter with his mother.

- Good hit. - Says a woman with red hair leaning against the exit with his hands crossed.

- Lexi! What are you doing here? - Anne screams surprised. Lexi was like a sister to Anne, five years apart and as she was good at melee combat and skilled in the use of various instruments to fight. But now she was reformed.

- I thought I'd make you a little visit. And here I am. - Clarified receiving a hug from friend.

- So how's your "normal" life?

- After all, I'm feeling the lack of it all. - Lexi replied sighing.

- Um, you did not come all this way just to see me do you? - Anne suggests suspicious.

- You're right, there's a reason I'm here. Last week, our teacher called me to say that you were in danger. - Replied her friend Lexi alarming.

- What? Why? - Perplexed question.

- He did not explain, but I gotta get you out of here as fast as possible!

- But ... I can not! I will not abandon my family. - Anne screams determined.

- They'll be fine but Anne is not sure you continue here. Whoever that wants to hurt you, you know you're here and soon will come.

- Lexi I did not flee. I'll get me and I will defend myself to the end.

- I'm sorry but it's not what will happen. - Lexi said pulling her friend's arm tightly to himself.

Girlfriend dragged down the hall of the temple, but along the way had to dodge a sharp blade shaped star that hit the wall.

- Damn they are here. - Lexi said taking up a position of attack.

- What do we do now?

- Was not it you who said that you could do it alone defend you? So here's your debut. - Responds Lexi running to a shelf with some katanas. Grabbed two and threw one for Anne caught without problems. Both were skilled in this type of weapon.

Positioned themselves both ready to fight until a few men with black masks entered also ready for the fight. Broke through to a man back in the fifties, dressed in a black overcoat and hands stuffed in his pocket.

- Hello ladies. But that entourage arrive so enjoyable. - He speaks with an ironic tone.

- Where are the others to defend the temple? - Anne whispers softly to Lexi.

- They're all dead. - Responds well tall.

- You are lying! - Screams Lexi doing giving him a glare - Who are you and what you want from Anne?

- Oh your mama did not tell you the reason for which she brought you here?

- Hang on! What does this have to do with my mother?

- It has everything! - Anne yells throwing a sinister look. - She was part of my league many years ago. But betrayed me and now I have come to account with his daughter. I'm here to kill you darling.

- First you'll have to go through me idiot! - Screams Lexi taking a step further.

- If only for that. - Says the man pulling a gun waist and point it to the face of Lexi. In another second pulls the trigger and shoots Lexi.

- Nãooooooooo! - Anne screams in tears leaving his knees.

- Watch Anne, I was really getting angry with what your made me, but though she died before receiving his punishment and now it will be you who will have to pay from their mistakes.

Now the gun was pointed at Anne.


End file.
